


Blown Head Gasket

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Idol Kim Jaejoong, M/M, Mechanics, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong's limo breaks down outside of a tiny town somewhere in the middle of Korea. Yoochun is the local mechanic. And really, all Jaejoong wants to do is blow Yoochun's head gasket.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Blown Head Gasket

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_“Why can’t I just drive myself? It’s only four hours.”_

_“You are insisting on no security,” his manager said, calmly. “No security, so you’re taking a limo, so you’ll at least have a driver.”_

_Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “What? Afraid I’ll fly the coop? You know I would never do that to my fans.”_

_“Of course, but what if something happens?”_

_“I have a cell phone, remember?”_

_“And if it dies, the car breaks down, you’re in an accident? Stop arguing. Just take a limo. You need the rest anyway.”_

_“Fine, whatever. But I bet the limo breaks down.”_

_“Don’t say that, Jaejoong.”_

Two hours later, Jaejoong realized that he probably shouldn’t have said that. He climbed out of the limo, sighing as smoke trickled from under the hood.

“Get back in the car,” the driver said. The man wasn’t even a limo driver. Jaejoong wasn’t stupid. He was security for something or other. A big guy with a big head. And a huge ego. He was introduced as TOP. Attractive, sure, and if Jaejoong hadn’t been pissed because they’d given him a babysitter he’d be showing this guy that names meant nothing and Jaejoong could turn him into a puddle of goo beneath him.

Jaejoong ignored him. He lit a cigarette and then moved to the front of car. He opened the hood, waving a hand in front of his face as smoke billowed out.

“What do you think you’re doing?” TOP demanded.

“Checking the--”

“You don’t know what you’re doing. Get back in the car.”

“How do you know I don’t know what I’m doing? Just let me look.”

TOP slammed the hood, almost on Jaejoong’s fingers. “I’ve already called for a tow. There’s a town just a few miles ahead.”

“Mind if I walk?”

“Yes, I mind. Get back in the car.”

Jaejoong sighed and leaned against the limo, smoking his cigarette. Two cigarettes later, a tow truck drove past them, slowing, and then turning around on the two lane highway. He watched as the truck backed up and the driver jumped out. Young guy, his age maybe. He had a brief conversation with TOP, and then they both looked over at him. The man smiled. Jaejoong would have returned the smile, but for the first time in a long time, he was frozen. The man was beautiful. Long hair flowed to his shoulders and the hands that moved it behind his ears was greasy, but his fingers were long.

TOP trotted over to him and said, “Go wait in the truck.”

“You know, I’m not a little kid.”

“No, you’re not, but you are a star and I don’t need cars slowing to ogle at Hero while we’re trying to--”

“What cars?” Jaejoong said, waving a hand.

“Just go wait in the truck.”

“God, you’re such a bastard.” Jaejoong brushed by him. He stalked to the truck, gaze flicking to the tow truck man. The man’s smile fell and Jaejoong realized he was scowling, but really, it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t four. He climbed into the cab of the truck and slammed the door. It smelled like smoke, and there were butts in the ashtray. Good. He lit another cigarette and turned up the volume of his iPod.

The man came into the cab a few times to use the controls to pull the limo up. Each time he had a smile for Jaejoong, but as Jaejoong continued to just stare at him, the smiles dimmed. About twenty minutes later, the driver of the tow truck and TOP came to the cab. Jaejoong took out an earbud and followed the direction to slide over, closer to the middle of the seat. He didn’t mind. He stared at the tow truck driver.

“It’s getting late,” the man said, “and we don’t have a motel, but I have an extra room if you want to sleep while I get started on fixing the limo. It might take eight hours.”

“We’ll take the room,” the limo driver said, “just keep it discreet.”

The man’s eyes flicked to Jaejoong for a moment, and he nodded. “Okay.”

“That means I’m going to be grounded,” Jaejoong muttered, “fuck you.”

“You have no idea who lives in this town, Jaejoong.”

“Whatever. Shut up.”

He put the earbud back in and turned the music up so loud that he was sure the other two could hear it.

The town was only fifteen minutes away. The driver maneuvered the narrow streets with ease, finally pulling to a stop in front of a garage.

“I live above the garage. Through that blue door. I’ll show you the--”

“That won’t be necessary,” TOP said. “We’ll find it. Are the doors unlocked?”

The man seemed irritated, but he nodded. “Yes. I’ll get started on the repairs, right away.”

“Good.”

TOP pulled on Jaejoong’s arm. He rolled his eyes and turned to the beautiful man, finally able to talk. “Don’t mind him. He’s been a bitch since we left Seoul. Thank you.”

Jaejoong was blown away as the man smiled at him again. “I … It’s what I do, I guess.”

Jaejoong smiled back. “Thank you.”

“Jaejoong!”

“God, I’m not a fucking teenager anymore,” he shouted back as he climbed from the car. He hefted his bag over his shoulder and followed after TOP. The blue door was unlocked and he was ushered through it like he was some kind of government protected citizen. A narrow set of stairs led up. Each one creaked. The railing wasn’t entirely secure. Another blue door opened to a small kitchen. Clean, everything was clean.

Considering the man’s profession, Jaejoong thought the place would be messy. The floor was laminate made to look like blue tile. The cabinets were painted a sky blue. There was no dishwasher. No trash compactor. There was a coffee machine, and Jaejoong wondered if it’d be okay to make some.

TOP moved by him, down a short hall, opening doors. “This one must be the guest room,” he said.

Jaejoong poked his head in and then smiled. “It’s not. There’s a full ashtray by the window.” Jaejoong turned around and opened another door. There was a twin bed with a flowery print blanket. A small wooden dresser and a small table were the only other furniture. Jaejoong set his bag down on the table.

TOP made a sweep of the room, looking in the closet, out the window, under the bed.

“I’m going to go talk to the mechanic.”

“Good riddance,” Jaejoong muttered.

The door slammed. Jaejoong sighed and moved across the room. He peaked out of the blue lace curtains. He could see a corner of the garage, the now empty tow truck. That guy didn’t waste time. He probably wanted to get rid of Jaejoong as soon as possible. Jaejoong sighed again and plopped on the bed. He’d been expecting something uncomfortable, but it was firm without being too firm, and the pillows were fluffy.

He played on his phone for a little while, updated his twitter about being excited for his concert the next day.

Changmin texted him and he told his fellow idol about being stuck in some small town with car trouble.

It was quiet, so quiet, and Jaejoong smiled as he stared at the ceiling. He curled on his side, and fell asleep without meaning to.

A sudden craving for a cigarette woke him up. It was dark outside, and a glance at the clock, showed that it was almost eight at night. There was a note by his bag from TOP saying someone was on their way to pick them up and take them to the concert venue. Jaejoong didn’t know how long that would be. He sat up and searched for his cigarettes; he was about to light one and then stopped.

The house did not smell of cigarettes. And the only ashtray had been by that window. Jaejoong assumed the guy didn’t smoke in his house.

He left the room to go outside. A single light burned in the kitchen.

There was another note, not from the limo driver.

_I didn’t want to wake you, but if you’re hungry, there is some kimchi and rice in the fridge. I hope you rested well. Yoochun_

“Yoochun,” Jaejoong whispered. He hadn’t asked the man’s name. He slipped on his shoes and left the house. He put a hand on the wall as he teetered down the stairs. There were a lot steeper going down.

As soon as he was outside, he flicked the lighter and sucked in a drag.

“Hey!” a voice said, and he turned his head. The mechanic, Yoochun, was sitting on wheeled dollie. A cigarette burned between his lips. “Come in here, out of the wind.”

Jaejoong bunched into the jacket and walked the few feet to the garage. The temperature had dropped significantly as the sun set, but Yoochun had a space heater burning in the room.

“Hey,” Jaejoong said. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“No problem.”

“You should take a break or something.”

“Naw, I was told to have this fixed so you could get out of here as soon as possible.”

Jaejoong smirked. “What an asshole.”

“What?”

“No, not you. TOP. He told me someone was coming to pick us up. They should be here in a couple hours.”

Yoochun slid out from under the car and looked at Jaejoong upside down. It was absolutely adorable. “Really?”

“Yeah. He probably didn’t tell you so you’d leave me alone.”

“Who … I mean, no offense, but he never told me your name or anything, and … well, my name is Yoochun.”

Jaejoong stared as the man scratched his neck with greasy fingers. “What?”

“What’s your name?”

“You’re serious?”

“Um, yeah. I guess, I mean … are you famous or something?”

Jaejoong laughed. He took out his iPod, found one of his songs and played it.

“I love that song,” Yoochun said, and then his smile fell. “You … you sing that song?”

“Yeah. Among others. Maybe you’ve heard of Hero.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, you’re Hero?”

Jaejoong laughed, covering his mouth. “Yeah.”

“Wow. I … wow. I … wow.”

Jaejoong waved a hand at him. “You’re not that big of a fan if you didn’t recognize me.”

“No, I mean, I am, I mean. I know your music, and some of your songs, but I …” He blushed and looked away.

“You what?” Jaejoong said, voice teasing.

“I … um, I usually just download them from the Internet.”

Jaejoong laughed. “That’s okay.” His cigarette had gone out, so he re-lit it and took a deep drag.

“The girls in town would recognize you in a heartbeat though.”

Jaejoong let his eyes wander around the garage, eyes widening as they settled on a blue, 1965 Ford Mustang. ([Yoochun's Mustang](http://www.all-american.de/for_sale/65blueAcode01.JPG)

“Is that your ‘Stang?” he asked, voice eager.

“Yeah, I …”

Jaejoong moved across the garage. He ran a reverent hand over the body to the hood. “Can I?” he asked, fingers curling under the hood.

“Yeah, um, it’s not … done yet, but …” Yoochun scrambled over. He opened the door and reached down to pop the hood.

Jaejoong unlatched it and lifted it up.

Yoochun moved by him and turned on a light.

Jaejoong whistled in appreciation. “A two eighty nine, V-8, nice.”

“Thanks.”

“Five speed?”

“Nah, just a four. I didn’t build it to race it.”

“You built this?” Jaejoong said, voice full of awe.

“Yeah, sort of. I bought the engine, but most of the pistons were shot and gaskets were almost rusted, so yeah, more or less, I built it.”

“Wow. Nice. Can I hear it?”

“Sure.” Yoochun sat in the driver’s seat and started the car. The engine purred and Jaejoong moaned. The vibrations traveled where his hands gripped the metal and straight to his cock.

“Beautiful,” Jaejoong whispered.

“It’s not entirely done. It needs a new exhaust and --”

“A stereo to bump my tunes,” Jaejoong said with a smile.

“Do your fangirls know you like cars?”

“Naw. I mean, they know, but they don’t know, you know.”

“Um, no?”

Jaejoong laughed. “In my interviews, I always say I love cars and engines, but I never say that I get a hard on listening to a pretty engine rev.”

Yoochun laughed.

Jaejoong moved to the driver’s side, and with a silent look (Yoochun nodded in permission), Jaejoong slipped into the driver’s seat. The whole car vibrated. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat.

“This is like a dream car,” Jaejoong said.

“What do you drive?”

“Audi R8.”

This time Yoochun whistled. “Now that is a nice car.”

“Yeah, I like it.”

“Why are you traveling in a limo?”

Jaejoong made a face. “I wasn’t allowed to drive by myself. Assholes.”

“Tight leash.”

“Yes, and not in that good way when your skin is all slick with sweat.”

Yoochun’s cheeks turned bright red and he moved around the car. Jaejoong turned the engine off.

“I’m going to assume you won’t sell me this car?”

Yoochun smiled. “You have assumed correctly.”

“Fifty grand?”

Yoochun’s smile fell.

“I’m kidding,” Jaejoong said. “Unless you say yes.”

“No. I … It’s for my brother. When he graduates. I have three years to finish it.”

“What’s he studying?”

“Business law.”

“My parents wanted me to be a lawyer.”

Yoochun scrunched his face up. “I remember a girl mentioning that you’re adopted.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know my real parents.”

They leaned against the car. Jaejoong lit another cigarette and after a drag, handed it to Yoochun. They smoked in silence for a little while.

“So how did you get here?” Jaejoong asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Little town, little garage, amazing Mustang.”

“Um, my mom grew up here. She moved to Seoul, met my dad, we moved to America, they got divorced, now I’m here.”

“Wow. There’s a lot of fill in to that story. America? How was that?”

“Cool, I guess. I was a teenager, came back a teenager with an attitude problem. I can speak English pretty well though.”

“And the garage?”

“I’ve always liked cars. We lived in a rough city in America and the guy next door had a garage. He taught me a lot, and then my parents divorced and after another year, I moved back here to be with my mom. No one had a garage in this town, but as soon as they knew I could fix cars, they brought them to me. I’ve been here for eight years.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty four.”

“Me, too. Girlfriend?”

“Nah.”

“Boyfriend?” Jaejoong asked. He had a hunch and as soon as Yoochun’s cheeks went red, he knew he was right.

But Yoochun didn’t answer the question.

“Should I take your silence as a no?”

“Sure, if you want.”

“If I want?” Jaejoong grinned. “If I want and this was a normal situation for me, you’d already be on your knees.”

Yoochun choked on a lungful of smoke. He stared at Jaejoong before releasing it. “People make a habit of getting on their knees for you?”

“Yeah, quite often.” Jaejoong looked at his watch. “My last blow job was about ten hours ago.”

“You time them?”

“No, it’s just that’s how long ago I left, and one of the travel noonas practically mouth-raped me. It’s a blow job, I wasn’t going to say no.”

Yoochun scoffed.

“What about you? Would you have said no?”

“Probably.”

“Why probably?”

“She’s a she,” he said, resolutely avoiding Jaejoong’s look.

Jaejoong smiled to himself. “What if I offered?”

His head snapped around, eyes wide. “What?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “What if I offered? I can’t even remember the last time I actually gave someone a blow job.”

“Yeah, no.”

“Why not?” Jaejoong said, turning his body and crossing his arms. “I swear if the next words out of your mouth are ‘because you’re Hero--”

“I don’t know you,” Yoochun said.

“It’s just a blow job.”

“To you, maybe.”

Yoochun pushed away from the car and headed over to the limo. “I better get this done.”

“Why?”

“You …”

“I told you someone was coming to get me. You don’t have to bust your ass for it.”

“For you?”

“I’d rather do other things to your ass, thank you.”

Yoochun stopped and then shook his head. “You’re kind of stupid. You don’t know me at all. I could call the press, take pictures …”

“You won’t.”

“I could.”

“You won’t.”

Yoochun turned around and crossed his arms. He leaned against the limo and they stared at each other across the garage.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Okay, I get it. You want romance and love and commitment and, seriously? Don’t you just want to get off every once and a while? Something that doesn’t require your right hand?”

“Left.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Pardon me. Your left hand.”

He smirked. “Would you believe that I don’t really find you attractive?”

“It’s because I’m too pretty, isn’t it? I look like a girl? People always say that.”

This time Yoochun laughed. “I’d have to be blind not to be attracted to you, Jaejoong, but sorry. No.”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Fine. Do you mind if I come all over your Mustang then? Car is hot.”

“Yes, I mind.”

“You’re no fun at all.” Jaejoong pushed off the Mustang and walked over to the limo.

Yoochun smiled. “I take my work seriously.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I see that. So what’s wrong with the limo?”

“Blew a head gasket.”

“Ah. I want to blow your head gasket.”

Yoochun stared at him for a moment and then laughed, “Oh, man, that was lame.”

“Yep. I’ve stooped to making lame car innuendos.”

“I’m sure you can get lower than that.”

“How?”

“Well, you’re not on your knees yet.”

Jaejoong stopped and turned, meeting Yoochun’s stare. The man was so beautiful. His long hair was tied back, a few wisps falling over his face. He had cherub cheeks and a plump lower lip. All he wore was a grease stained t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. Black boots. Jaejoong wondered what color his boxers were, and then decided he wanted to find out. He stepped into Yoochun’s space and put his hands on the side of car, blocking Yoochun in.

“I was told not to get on my knees,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun lowered his eyes.

“Reconsidering my offer?” Jaejoong asked. He grabbed the top of Yoochun’s jeans, at the button, but that’s all he did. Yoochun grabbed his arm with both hands and gasped.

“I … fuck,” Yoochun swore in English, and his head tilted back, hitting the top of the limo.

The pale skin of his neck was streaked with grease. Jaejoong made sure to avoid the grease as he ran his tongue along a bare spot, over Yoochun’s protruding Adam’s apple. His collar bones stuck out, shown off by the thin t-shirt. Jaejoong covered one with his mouth, biting lightly. Yoochun gripped his sides with a shudder. Jaejoong moved lower, licking at a budded nipple, and then back up, licking below Yoochun’s ear.

His fingers set to work, unbuttoning Yoochun’s pants.

Yoochun panted, hands clenching and unclenching Jaejoong’s t-shirt. He hissed and then whimpered as Jaejoong wrapped his hand around Yoochun’s cock. Jaejoong wanted to make a comment about Yoochun shifting gears, but then decided he didn’t want to risk talking, ruining the moment, Yoochun suddenly stopping.

He dropped to his knees, shirt riding up when Yoochun didn’t let go fast enough. He put his hand on Jaejoong’s shoulders as Jaejoong pushed pants and boxers down. Blue boxers.

“Last chance to hit the brakes,” Jaejoong said.

“I think the brake line is cut.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Better get under there and check it out then. Clean up some leaking fluid.”

Yoochun grunted.

Jaejoong twisted his hand, bringing Yoochun’s cock level with his lips. He lapped at the soft head. Yoochun whimpered, fingers suddenly in Jaejoong’s hair. With the way Yoochun’s cock and his body convulsed, Jaejoong knew this was going to be a short job.

He tightened his mouth over the crown and sucked hard as he took most of Yoochun’s cock into his mouth at once. Yoochun moaned, body curling in. Jaejoong held one hip tightly, keeping Yoochun from thrusting into his mouth.

“Shit,” Yoochun cursed.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes up, watching as Yoochun tried to block his moans by biting on his hand. Jaejoong wanted to hear him, but he was aware of the garage doors being opened. He ran his tongue around the cock in his mouth, slicking it up before taking it deep. It had been too long since he last gave someone a blow job. He was suddenly glad Yoochun wasn’t too large. He cupped Yoochun’s balls, squeezing them, pulling another gasping moan from his throat.

Yoochun’s dick jerked, swelled and Jaejoong took him deep again, swallowing the first spurt of come. Yoochun cried out, hand yanking on Jaejoong’s hair. He swayed as his orgasm slipped into Jaejoong’s throat. Jae hummed in approval and then slurped and sucked until Yoochun whimpered and tried to tug him away.

Jaejoong hitched Yoochun’s clothes back up and then stood up. “Come on, be honest. That was a good idea.”

Yoochun’s eyes fluttered open, mouth still gaping. He nodded. “Yeah. Good idea.”

Jaejoong smiled and pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s cheek. Before he could move away, Yoochun gripped his shirt.

“You … what … what about you?”

Jaejoong kissed his cheek again. “I can get it from anyone, Yoochun-ah. I won’t make you.”

“I … let me, please.”

“No. No offense, but …”

“Fuck you, bastard, I’m not offering because you’re famous.”

“Then why are you offering?”

“Eye for an eye. Blow job for a blow job.”

“I’m saying no.”

“I said no.”

Jaejoong sighed. He was hard, hard for this man and his plump lips. He’d looked beautiful on his knees, but he wasn’t going to use him. He stumbled back as Yoochun pushed him away. Jaejoong watched as Yoochun moved past him, stopping only long enough to yank his pants up. Yoochun was almost at the door when Jaejoong said his name.

Yoochun turned around.

Jaejoong opened the door to the limo.

They stared at each other and then Yoochun turned away. He reached up and hit a button. There was a screech and then the garage door lowered. Jaejoong held his breath as Yoochun came back toward him. He detoured and lowered the jack on the limo.

Jaejoong smiled, and climbed into the limo, leaving the door open. Thirty seconds later, Yoochun followed. The door slammed. Yoochun kneeled on the floor by the door. There was a back seat, and then a line of seats on one side. A single seat sat in the corner near the front, then there was a wall between them and the driver’s seat.

“First time I’ve been in a limo,” Yoochun muttered as he shuffled to where Jaejoong was sitting. Jaejoong held out his hand and Yoochun leaned his face into it, rubbing it with a sigh. Jaejoong sat up and cupped Yoochun’s face as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Yoochun moaned into his mouth, opening right away as Jaejoong slipped his tongue along Yoochun’s lips.

“I’m all dirty,” Yoochun said, keeping his hands by his side.

“Don’t care. Touch me.” Jaejoong lurched forward. Yoochun grunted in surprise and leaned back, hands supporting him. Jaejoong kept pressing until Yoochun was laying on the floor of the limo. It was a good spot for this: Jaejoong’s limos were always stocked with supplies.

Yoochun fingers were already undoing his pants again, and Jaejoong figured he’d do as Yoochun did and speed things up. Lips against Yoochun’s neck, Jaejoong said, “So you want to get fucked on the floor of a limo, huh? There are two beds and a couch and a kitchen table up a flight of stairs.”

“Later,” Yoochun said, tugging on Jaejoong’s shirt. “You can fuck me on a bed, a couch and a kitchen table later.”

Jaejoong pinned Yoochun down with his hips, hands on either side of his head. “Oh, really?”

“Sure, tomorrow, stay here, live with me, whatever.”

Jaejoong laughed. He leaned down and kissed him. Yoochun moaned and their legs wrapped around each other. Jaejoong kept the kiss slow as he rolled his hips over Yoochun’s body. Yoochun cried out, back arching off the floor.

Jaejoong sat up and pulled his shirt off, Yoochun’s followed right after. “I’m going to assume you don’t want something slow.”

Yoochun shook his head. “If you go slow, I’m going to start thinking about how crazy this is instead of thinking about your mouth around my cock.”

Jaejoong laughed as he shifted off Yoochun to yank his pants and boxers off. Yoochun bent his knees and pulled his clothes off too. Jaejoong opened a drawer under the seats, and then another one. He smiled, handed Yoochun a bottle of alcohol and then kept digging. He wasn’t surprised to hear the top pop off. The fourth drawer held what he was looking for and he pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

“Trade me,” Yoochun said and snatched the lube from Jaejoong’s hand. He shoved the bottle of alcohol in it.

Jaejoong chuckled. While taking a swig from the bottle, he watched as Yoochun coated his hand in lube. He bent his knees and snaked his hand under his leg. Two fingers pressed into him and he moaned. His hips rose as he fingerfucked himself. Jaejoong stroked his cock for a moment and then after another swallow of alcohol, he crawled over to Yoochun. He lifted Yoochun’s leg, and Yoochun tightened it around him. Jaejoong kissed his body, starting at his side and stomach, moving up to his nipples and his collarbones. Those collarbones were addicting and based on Yoochun’s shiver, very sensitive.

Jaejoong continued up his neck, nibbling on his ears.

“Please, Jaejoong, please.”

Jaejoong pressed a brief kiss to Yoochun’s open mouth and then pushed up, kneeling between his legs. Yoochun moaned as his fingers slipped from his body. He hooked the other leg over Jaejoong’s hip. Jaejoong tore open the box of condoms. A moment later, he ripped through the foil.

Yoochun snagged the condom. “Too slow.” He pushed it against the tip of Jaejoong’s cock and rolled it down. “Are all rock stars well endowed?” Yoochun asked, voice breathy.

“No. You need more prep?”

“No. Fuck me.” He held Jaejoong and tried to pull him forward. Jaejoong shifted his hips and they both moaned as Jaejoong slipped over Yoochun’s slick hole. After another miss, Jaejoong batted Yoochun’s hand away. He spread his knees, lowering his hips, and with a firm hand on Yoochun’s ass, pressed into his entrance.

Yoochun almost screamed as Jae breached him. His fingers tightened behind his knees and he rose up, lifting, forcing more of Jaejoong inside of him. Jae gasped as Yoochun’s body held him tightly, begged for more and he slipped deeper.

“Fuck,” Yoochun shouted, eyes shut. “Move, fuck. Move.”

“Enjoy-ing tight-ness,” Jaejoong gasped.

“Oh, god.”

Jaejoong groaned as Yoochun tightened his legs and his muscles. He pulled back, whined and pushed back in, completely. Yoochun moaned his name, and Jaejoong decided he wanted to hear it again. He jerked in and out again, pulling another agonized cry from his bottom.

“Like that, huh?”

“More, faster.”

Slowly, Jaejoong retreated until only the head of his cock was clenched in Yoochun’s body. He pushed in even slower, and Yoochun keened, neck arching, those collarbones sticking out. Jaejoong traced them with a fingertip as he moved again.

“Please, Jaejoong, please.”

Jaejoong leaned forward and kissed those collarbones. He snapped his hips forward and Yoochun screamed again. This time, Jaejoong didn’t slow; in and out, harsh, hard, gripping Yoochun’s legs for leverage.

“I’m not made of glass, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong growled. He held himself up with hands on the back of Yoochun’s thighs. Yoochun grabbed his hair and yanked him down with a cry as Jaejoong fucked him harder, faster. His knees scraped on the carpet and the small space heated fast. He licked up the sweat as it pooled around Yoochun’s collarbones.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Yoochun said, voice rising. A steady stream of noise tore from his throat, punctuated by a near shout or curse or a moan with every thrust of Jaejoong’s hips.

“You are a vocal lover, Yoochun,” Jaejoong breathed in his ear.

“Harder, please.”

Jaejoong wasn’t sure he could fuck him harder. At least not like that. He pulled out and ignored Yoochun’s noise of distress. “Hands and knees, baby,” he said in English.

Yoochun smiled and rolled over and up. “You learned something useful in English.”

Jaejoong spread his cheeks and shoved four fingers inside him, twisting. Yoochun threw his head back with a sigh, hips lowering, legs spreading. He jerked back, and then forward, fucking himself on Jaejoong’s fingers. Jaejoong laid a hand on the middle of his back before running his fingertips up and down Yoochun’s spine. His hair had come loose from the tie and Jaejoong tugged on the ends.

“Please, Jaejoong, please.”

Jaejoong removed his fingers and thrust back inside. Yoochun whined and met his thrusts. Jaejoong gripped Yoochun’s hips and yanked him back as he thrust forward. The next cry was Yoochun’s loudest and Jaejoong smirked, finally feeling like he was giving Yoochun what he wanted. He fucked him as hard as he could, as fast as he could, gasping as pleasure rolled through him, rocked over with each wave. Yoochun’s voice echoed around the limo, his hands gripped the back seat, clawing at it as his back bowed toward the floor. His body froze, and then spasmed. He moaned low, head back, as his entrance clenched down around Jaejoong.

Jaejoong wasn’t expecting it, and he curled in, over Yoochun, hand landing on the seat next to where Yoochun rested his head. Yoochun stopped moving, and onlythe seat and Jaejoong’s hold on his hip kept him from collapsing. A smile curled his lips, and a small noise still escaped with every one of Jaejoong’s movements. He slowed, eyes shutting as he felt every shiver in Yoochun’s body.

Jaejoong kissed the side of his mouth. “Fabulous.”

Yoochun nodded and turned his head. Jaejoong met his lips and they kissed until the rhythmic spasming of Yoochun’s body was too much and Jaejoong finally came, eyes shut tight, mouth open around a patch of skin on Yoochun’s shoulder. The two of them collapsed, using the seat as a head rest.

Jaejoong recovered first. He found the discarded bottle of rum and took a swallow before handing it to Yoochun. He smiled and took a shot.

The windows of the limo were foggy.

“Intense,” Yoochun finally said and curled into Jaejoong’s side.

“Yep.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Don’t know.”

Yoochun sighed. “Shower? Dinner? Another fuck?”

Jaejoong laughed. “If we have time for them all, then yes, but a shower sounds good. With you.”

“Okay. We have to put clothes on though.”

“Damn. Fine.”

\---

Three hours later, Jaejoong was in the passenger seat of a Lincoln TownCar, half asleep when his phone beeped. He and Yoochun had time to fuck on the kitchen table before TOP was pounding on the door, threatening to break it down. Yoochun was a screamer.

_You left a pair of jeans here. They fit me really well._

Jaejoong laughed. _Keep them. I like knowing that our crotches have had indirect contact_

_I like knowing our crotches have had direct contact._

_Are you coming to the show tomorrow?_

_Yeah. I mean, free backstage, front row, full access ticket. I’ll be there._

_I can’t wait._

“Who are you texting?” Jaejoong’s manager asked.

“The mechanic who’s fixing the limo.”

“Fanboy?”

“He is now,” Jaejoong said with a leer. “And I have to say he’s the best at screaming my name.”


End file.
